High performance expression systems are required to produce most biopharmaceuticals (e.g., recombinant proteins) currently under development. The biological activity of many of these biopharmaceuticals is dependent on their post-translational modification (e.g., phosphorylation or glycosylation). A yeast-based expression system combines the ease of genetic manipulation and fermentation of a microbial organism with the capability to secrete and to modify proteins. However, recombinant glycoproteins produced in yeast cells exhibit mainly heterogeneous high-mannose and hyper-mannose glycan structures, which can be detrimental to protein function, downstream processing, and subsequent therapeutic use, particularly where glycosylation plays a biologically significant role.
U.S. application Ser. No. 12/062,469 is incorporated by reference in its entirety.